Love Song
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: What should have happened after the team goes out for a drink, sort of missing scene from the episode 2x17. Fluffy McKono. I suck at summaries, read and review.


**Title:** Love song  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: McKono forever  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine so whatever  
><strong>Spoiler<strong>: This is sorta like a missing scene from the episode 2x17, the awesome McKono scene we got remember? the drinks and the "I learned it from you" AWESOME.

**A/N:** The song played here is called "Love song" by The Cure but version I used was by 311 . Love that song, so made of awesome. Also I am also working on another fic called "I found a boy" also McKono.

**A/N**: GIGANTIC hugs to my two amazing betas; **papercitylights** and **poisonedship**. THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>She was happy to spend some time together with the team; there was nothing she loved best than team bonding. Danny was in his own little bubble though; he had brought Gabby along with Grace and was practically freaking out as he watched her leave with his daughter and sat on the sand far away from them. He was nervous about Grace's reaction no matter how many times they've said everything would be fine. Then he disappeared to see 'his girls', leaving Chin, Steve and Kono alone in the table. Kamekona had too ran away to chase some waitress who had been more than happy to get his attention.<p>

Chin kept looking at his watch every five minutes; he shifted on his seat every now and then. Kono watched him with amusement. They had only been there for more than an hour. He couldn't want to leave that soon.

She was wrong, for he was already getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kono asked

"It's late, I have to go home."

"Already?" Steve asked, looking at his watch as well. "It's midnight."

"Yeah, sorry guys but Malia has been sick so…"

"Party pooper." Kono pouted dramatically at her cousin, making Chin smile. "And you were supposed to give me a ride home, remember?"

"I can take you." Steve interfered. "If you want to, of course."

"Yeah sure."

"See? Now I can go home in peace." Chin told her.

"Whatever." She said making Steve and Chin laugh. She was definitely not in her right senses right now. Too many Blue Hawaii's.

"Good night." Chin waved them goodbye, leaving only Steve, her and a bunch of people surrounding them.

She was already getting dizzy from the many drinks she had had, but she was happy. To her this get together was a celebration for all of them, being united as a team, like the most fantastic Ohana she had ever seen. What she loved the most though was not only the drinks, the laughs, the jokes and the good music; she loved spending more time with Steve. It seemed to her like they had barely talked lately, just crossing a few words here and there but not like a real conversation. Now this happened to be the perfect opportunity, if not to talk just for spending time together.

They were silent most of the time. She had no idea how to approach him, truth be told. It was odd for her to feel that nervous, or to be speechless, but there was something about the air, something she could not quite put her finger on.

She suddenly stopped thinking. Her ears alert at the familiar song playing on the background. She smiled at the memories it bought to her.

"What?" Steve asked, watching her as she smiled.

"I used to love that song." she said.

"You _LOVE_ that song?"

"I used to dance this song with my friends…"

"Not a boyfriend?"

"Oh no, definitely not a boyfriend"

"You wanna dance?" he asked out of the blue. She snapped her attention towards him, reading on his face whether he was serious or not.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You said you loved this song…"

"I would love to dance with you." she smiled and he held his hand to her. She took it; her hand feeling warm between his.

He led her to the dance floor, where a few couples danced along the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body a little closer to him. She had no idea if it was the wind, or the drinks already planning trick on her body, but she shivered as his hand traveled to her back. Her own hands travelled to his neck, sighing as her body moved towards his.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<em>

Their bodies swayed to the rhythm, both oblivious to the couple watching them from far away; Danny and Gabby. There was nobody else, just them, just the music and the warm wind crashing against their bodies.

_However far away, I will always love you  
>However long I stay, I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
>I will always love you <em>

She was tempted. Tempted to move her head from its position against his shoulder, to face him. She wanted to look at him, she wanted to look at his eyes and see or read what was going through his mind. She could read him; it was one of the many 'abilities' she had acquired from working together with him for so long. She could see his emotions by just looking at his eyes. She wanted to know how he felt.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<em>

It was him who did it. He moved slightly, which made her stare right into his beautiful green eyes. The song was fading away, the couples were moving to their seats, leaving them alone in the dance floor. They were frozen on their spot, their arms still wrapped around each other's bodies. She didn't want to move away, she wanted to stay close no matter what and it seemed to her he felt the same.

Then his face was inches away from her; she never made an attempt of moving away (not that she wanted to) and his lips touched her's softly. It was just an innocent kiss, soft and sweet, nothing out of the world. But it was enough to send her mind to drift. Her heart beat faster inside her chest, just like those times in which she fantasized being with him in a passionate night, his lips brushing against her neck, on her weak spot. She felt like a schoolgirl, like a fifteen year old girl all over again.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, apologizing for what he thought was a mistake but it wasn't. Clearly it wasn't. "I shouldn't have done that."

But she wasn't sorry. She was far from being sorry. Now it was her time to show him how much she wanted this. She kissed him, fully on the lips. There was no time for an hesitation, this was the moment she had been dreaming of for years (although she didn't think this was the right place).

He kissed her back, still wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her impossibly closer to him. She moaned against his lips, and he already sensed this was getting out of control. He could have blamed the many beers he had had but there was no point. He wanted this as much as she did, but he pulled apart, slowly, already missing the sweet taste of her lips.

"I don't think we should be doing this here…" he whispered and she looked around them, people were starting to watch the show. She giggled.

"Can you take me home?" she spoke, licking her lips tantalizingly. He sighed heavily.

"Sure, ok."

She walked to their table, taking her stuff with her. They walked outside hand in hand, stopped before he opened the passenger side of his car to her. She turned around for a brief second, once again his face inches away from her. He kissed her one more time, she put her arms around him like she had done before. This time the kiss was not sweet but passionate and they both only broke apart when air became necessary.

"Home…" she whispered and he nodded, opening the door for her.

He drove away quietly. The remains of the many beers he had had drifting away. She looked outside the window, opening it slightly to let the air in and taking deep breaths as the warm wind hit her face.

He stopped outside her house, shutting off the engine but neither of them moving at all. She played with her fingers on her lap nervously; she suddenly felt everything that had happened was just the drinks playing with their brains. Maybe he didn't want her, maybe he was going to blame it on the alcohol or the love song they danced. She was nervous for the first time in many years.

"Thanks for the ride." she said, looking at her house from the car but still not moving at all.

"You're welcome." he smiled sweetly at her, reaching for her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"You want to come in?" she had dared to ask, even though she was so unsure as it was and waited for his answer patiently. "Have some coffee…"

"I…have to be honest with you Kono." he spoke and deep inside she feared he would say how sorry he was. "I don't think me walking inside your house would be the best idea."

She sighed heavily, staring at her hands again.

"I understand." she bowed her head for a second, then moved to open the door quickly but he stopped her.

"No, I didn't mean…what I'm saying his if I walk in, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from doing what I really want to do."

She watched him, stared at his eyes for a brief second, wondering whether he was being real or not. But he was real; there was no hesitation in his eyes, nothing that could possibly indicate he was not being honest. He wanted to be with her for real, he wanted her as much as she did and that sent butterflies into her stomach.

She slowly made her way out of the car, took a few steps and turned around. Steve was still sitting on the car in silence.

"Are you coming or not?" she spoke and he smiled, making his way towards her.

They kiss softly before reaching to her door. She closed the door behind them, holding hands, ready to take the step they were both waiting for.

**THE END!**

**comments (and shirtless Steve) are my cracks! don't forget to listen to that song, you'll love it.  
><strong>


End file.
